User blog:Truelegden/Uncanny X-Men Movie Idea
I'm going to give my Idea of an X-Men movie that would redeem the X-Men's characters. I hate how they portrayed the X-Characters. Although the Prequel Trilogy of X-Men is turning out to be great, it messes alot of stuff up. So I plan to strengthen the mythos with my movie Idea for the X-Men. If you like my Ideas please tell in the comments, because I'm trying to figure out something to do in the Blogs Section of this wiki. Uncanny X-Men The movie starts with Charles Xavier and Magneto/Eric playing a game of chess. Charles is currently winning. Magneto talks about how will the future end up. As they talk Magneto beats Charles in chess. They continue to talk about the future, with Charles saying that Mutants will be accepted while Magneto says that Mutants should rule over the Homo-Sapiens. They begin to argue and go their separate ways. As Magneto leaves, Charles tells him that with that kind of thinking could get him in a lot of trouble. Magneto walks out of the tent to be in the outskirts of an Arabian Villa. Charles decides to go after Magneto, but doesn't find him. As Charles walks around the Villa, he notices a Prowler. This prowler is lurking around the Villa and seems to be going after Charles. So Charles decides to return to his Tent. Soon after Charles enters his tent this "prowler" comes in and attacks him. They struggle with Charles seemingly having the upper-hand, but as soon as Charles has gotten the "prowler" pinned, He thrown off of the "prowler" and hits his table with the chess board and pieces. This "prowler" takes a gun out of his holster and aims it at Charles. This gun isn't an ordinary gun. It is bright purple and has blue lights emitting from it. As the "prowler" shoots, Charles attempts to leap out of range but is hit in the pelvis. Charles shakes and falls to the floor. He can't move his legs, he doesn't feel his legs. The "prowler" then leaves, catching the Tent on fire. Charles crawls from the burning tent and then the Title Card shows itself. Its 3 years later and we are at Xavier's Mansion. Charles roles into an empty room. Soon Bobby Drake runs into the room and greets Charles. Charles smiles and greets him back. He then goes with Bobby to the class room were Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, and Warren Worthington are waiting for Professor X. Professor X tells the 4 boys that a new student is coming, a girl named Jean Grey. He tells them that she has psychic abilities. Scott ask when is she getting here, and Jean enters the room and says Now. The five students greet each other. Then Professor X starts a lesson. It cuts to after class were Jean and Scott leave the room first and start to learn more about each other. He tells her about his 1 year coma he was in and about how he has a brother but can't find him due to the coma. As Jean begins to tell Scott more about herself, Bobby comes in and takes Scott's glasses of of him and Scott's Optic Blasts begin to destroy the Grand Staircase. The Optic Blasts hit Warren's wing right before Scott closes his eyes. He is hurt and begins to chase after Bobby. Professor X comes in to see the destruction and stops everyone from movie. He lets Scott and Bobby continue to move. He forces Bobby to apologize to Scott and give him back his glasses. He then instructs Bobby to take Warren to the infirmary. Professor X then releases everyone Jean and Scott walk towards the east wing of the mansion while Hank goes upstairs. Warren and Bobby head to the infirmary with Professor X. It cuts to the infirmary with Bobby, Warren, and Professor X entering. Professor X tells Bobby he's excused. As Bobby leaves the infirmary he's pondering about what just happened. He feels like the Professor is disappointed in him. Soon all five of the students are asked to come the the West Wing, the forbidden area. The five students meet and the Professor asks them all to enter an elevator. As the Elevator descends, the Professor tells the 5 why the school was established. He says that in this time, Mutants are feared and hated. Professor X wants this place to be a safe haven for Mutants and to train them how to use their mutant abilities. He says that only way to make Homo Sapiens not to not fear or hate Mutants is to protect them, to make them trust mutants. He says that they are the First Class of the X-Men. Bobby buds in and asks what does the "X" stand for and Professor X says "Extraordinary". Professor X continues and tells them that he would like all of them to work with him to make the world a better place for everyone, Mutants AND Homo Sapiens. They leave the elevator to the underground tunnel system that is the base of the X-Men. Professor X leads them to the briefing room, were there are 5 yellow and blue suits. Each of the 5 go put on the suits. Professor X says that thier training starts now. Training Montage. All of them are horrible except Jean Grey, which impresses Scott. Soon they seem to get better. Then Training Montage is over. While the X-Men are training, Inner New York City is being attacked by Magneto, Toad, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Mastermind. Magneto creates a metal throne on top of a pile of Rubble. Then the Throne is hit with an Optic Blast. The X-Men has came to protect the city. Professor X is talking to Cyclops and tells Cyclops to lead the team. Cyclops tells Angel to go protect Civilains. He tells Iceman to create an Ice Dome to keep the Brotherhood trapped in one place. Quicksilver and Scralet Witch are intrapped by Iceman, but soon knock him out. Beast is fighting Toad but is knocked off-balanced and in caught in Toad's adhesive spit. Cyclops blasts the spit off but Toad gets away. Jean is fighting Mastermind. Cyclops attempts to hit Magneto with his optic blast, but Magneto deflects it with a Magnetic Field, Shielding him. He then removes Cyclops' visor and Cyclops begins to destroys the building surround them. Rubble hits Angel and he crashes to the ground. Magneto tells his Brotherhood to leave their work here is done. Cyclops collects the defeated X-Men. Professor X is disappointed but knows that more training would be required. Especially in how Cyclops leads a team. We then go to the Base of the Brotherhood where there's multiple mutants including a cameo of Mystique, Rogue, and Nightcrawler. Magneto is ralling his troops for the final battle. He says the time has come to take what was theirs. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Blog posts